Many electronic components such as IC chips require cooling structures such as heatsinks to conduct and radiate heat away from the electronic components. The heatsink components, which come in a wide variety of forms, must be held against the surface of the chips in order to function effectively. However, it is often desirable to mount the heatsink in a removable manner. Consequently, a need exists to provide economical, simple and stable systems for mounting the heatsinks on the chips and boards.
An example of a stable and adjustable heatsink mount is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,925 to Gerald McIntyre, assigned to Intricast, Inc. of Santa Clara Calif. This patent shows a novel method of providing a resilient adjustable pressure to the heatsink in order to maintain it in abutment against the semiconductor such that maximum conductive heat transfer may occur.
There remains a need for heatsink mounting systems for electronic components which are readily attachable and detachable, while maintaining good heat transfer capabilities. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a system such as the present invention.